


bad moon rising

by motherofangst



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: How the fUCK DO TAGS WORK, M/M, Modern AU, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Cassian, part of sniperpilot halloween, reunion thing, timelapse, werewolf bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofangst/pseuds/motherofangst
Summary: Sniperpilot Halloween:DAY 1: FANGS.Shows up five days late with the prompt.I saw a lot of people making awesome Vampire/Faux Vampire fills, and I decided to throw some Werewolf into the mix. Lore taken from Teen Wolf, because I’m trash and that’s the only lore I know the most about."Bodhi Rook died in the car crash. Or, so he was lead to believe as he picked up all of the pieces of his life and tried to cope with the mysterious change of his life."





	bad moon rising

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Because I die like a man.

Cassian Andor did not harbor many friends in his life. It was difficult to do so; given his circumstances. When everything changed.

When everything changed, Cassian threw himself into his job – to your typical person, it looked like your everyday, saddened case of someone marrying themselves to their job. But, it went too much deeper than that. _Perhaps_ it was not circumstances ; Cassian had by far a strong grip on control. Perhaps it was a mournful, inner cry for something he longed for and had lost one rainy night.

When everything changed, the notch up in intimidation merely helped to secure his position in his job. See, he worked graveyard shift at a well known, five star hotel called _The Falcon._ Or – it was a five star once upon a time. They were clinging with a death grip to three stars, currently. Tiles once so white they could blind you, merely an off-white tinge that mopping could never scour away. Saddened wallpaper drooping with misery against some of the meeting rooms. Air conditioners wailing for the prestige they had lost. Some rooms clinging the scent of cigarette smoke, despite a two year old _no smoking_ policy.

Day in and day out, his job was what he threw his focus into – least he be consumed by pushing himself away from his family. Least he be consumed by the weight of a lost friend ; seemingly lost to the car crash the day that everything changed.

Five years ago, Cassian had a friend outside of his other security co worker, Kay Tu.  And if he closes his eyes some nights, he sees him still. Eyes darker than the darkest night, with a smile that chased all of that darkness away. Wiry hair that he had a twist in his gut telling him he harbored a desire to card his hands through it. If he thought of his eyes long enough, they were flooded with a crimson red – until he snuffed the memory away, convinced that the trauma of the accident was fabricating memories.

Bodhi Rook died in the car crash. Or, so he was lead to believe as he picked up all of the pieces of his life and tried to cope with the mysterious change of his life.

Understand, Cassian would’ve died that night in the car accident as well ; he would’ve succumbed to his injuries. But what doctors believed to be a miracle of medicine, it was a miracle of the supernatural. And it baffled most specialists on the subject he had found in the time between then and now.

Alpha werewolves, Cassian had learned, turn humans into something called _betas._ To grow their pack. To gain power. Albeit, whatever – whoever – turned him _fled._ Left him alone to struggle with his injuries as a _monster_ overtook his DNA and made him into something new.

Could he really be so bitter, though, when he looked to the mirror to see molten gold in his eyes? The unknown, alpha stranger saved his life. He _wanted_ to be, but he wasn’t.

* * *

 

It was three in the morning when Kay Tu nudged him to get his attention. Sometimes, Cassian would find himself focusing on nothing. Even five years later, the enhanced senses were distracting ; eyes tracking the gray tendrils of a snuffed out cigarette on the ground as his ears sought out the melody of too-fat rain droplets hitting the pavement – his mind clearly elsewhere.

_Bodhi had become distant in the weeks before the crash – right after a family camping trip. He had stopped contacting Cassian, and when Cassian tried to reach out to his parents, they merely told him he wasn’t feeling well._

_The day of the accident was supposed to be a mending to an unspoken chasm. And, looking back upon it, Bodhi seemed jumpy. Or – more so than usual. More so withdrawn, no matter how Cassian tried to coax him out. It was unlike him, as he watched Bodhi’s eyes train themselves on the night sky._

_Cassian was the one driving, and while he knew it was not his fault, the guilt still ate him alive. Maybe it was because_ **_he_ ** _made it out alive, due to unforeseen luck. It was raining that night too – rain always took him back. A reckless driver without his headlights clipped the side of his car and sent them into the ditch after flipping twice. Cassian fell unconscious almost the moment they hit the ground._

 _And when he woke up, he woke up to a mind numbing pain – his cries no doubt echoing above the angry fall of rain; crashing against smoldering metal and his aching body. If he had been more lucid, he would’ve noticed that someone had pulled him out of the death trap and onto the grass. Someone hovered above him with short, panicked breaths – breaths that sounded like words he couldn’t hear. Words that sounded like_ **_Bodhi._ ** _But, Bodhi didn’t have red eyes. ( “I’m sorry – god, Cass, I’m sorry. I didn’t – I didn’t know what to do! I don’t know – I’m so new to this, and you – you’re dying. You were dying – you’re not anymore, I don’t think --? Oh god, what if I made it worse? Cassian! Please, look at me!” )_

 _Bodhi didn’t have_ **_fangs_ ** _that shimmered in the moonlight seconds before sinking into fragile flesh with a breath of an apology—and Cassian had lost consciousness for a second time._

Cassian jerked to full awareness as he banished the vision of fangs that kept cropping up in the memory – he would allow it, the memory. If only to try and piece together a better picture of who changed him. To who the fangs belonged to. The red, the sharp teeth – _that_ he remembered well. But the face behind it? To this day he retained that it _couldn’t_ have been Bodhi. ( Even if part of him wanted it to be, because that meant Bodhi would still be alive to sate memories of beer-stale breath and callused hands. ) “What is it, Kay?” Cassian is asking, forcing his voice even as if to try and fool his co worker ( he couldn’t fool Kay, and he knew that ) that he had not been the furthest place from _focused._

Kay, however, did not comment on this – per usual. ( He supposed that half demons such as Kay Tu were a curious breed ; and yet, the human half of him seemed to produce an unhealthy amount of dry humor that weighed on Cassian’s patience. ) “Someone is in the lobby, we should go and check it out.”

He sighs, checking his radio at his hip before nodding. It likely wasn’t a big deal – stupid kids, and a few unhinged locals, always wandered their way into the lobby at night from the outside. Some looking for shelter from the cold, some looking to just be little shits. Running them off was simple.

But, for an unperceived reason, there was a pulsing in his chest that made him believe there was something _more_ in the lobby. Something he wasn’t sure he wanted to see or not. “I’ll go first,” he said instead of voicing his concerns.

Kay didn’t argue.

Cassian shoulders the large, double doors of the main entrance open – keen, inhuman eye sight able to flicker around the darkened lobby more easily; listening for heart beats. _One –_ the front desk agent behind the counter, hidden from sight. _Two ---_ **there shouldn’t be a second one.** He tuned out the worker’s heartbeat, like adjusting the sound levels on a radio – hyperfocused on the second. And the second was a familiar cadence somehow ; like a lullaby sung to you as a kid that you can’t quite remember the tune to. Wrapping itself around your brain in a vice grip that suddenly knocks you to the floor with a painful, mournful nostalgia.

It was the scent that hit him next, one that told him it was remembered from when he was a human – meshed with something that held a wilder musk. _An alpha werewolf,_ tinged with memories of younger days. Smelling of bonfire smoke and cheap cigarettes.

It was then that his eyes fell on a pair of bright, crimson red ones in the center of the lobby – and his entire world tunneled into that point in time; certain his own heart was pounding in his ears. Without his own permission, his own gaze echoed a molten yellow ---

And the alpha smiles – the alpha who was connected to the **fangs** in his memory, the fangs that now flash at him in the low lighting of the high lobby. And he speaks – like a song, almost, marred with heaven’s most dangerous angels. “ _Cassian.”_

A harsh breath -- one that tasted of nicotine and soot. “Bodhi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at motherofangst.


End file.
